powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gekisou Sentai Carranger (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Gekisou Sentai Carranger (mentored by Hazardian Dapp), one of the most famous Sentai in history, all canon and fanon, and their genders are in parenthesis. Their American counterparts are the Turbo Rangers from Power Rangers Turbo. They also come in toy form (with their personal weapons, arsenal, etc.). *Red Racer (male) *Blue Racer (male) *Green Racer (male) *Yellow Racer (female) *Pink Racer (female) *White Racer (female) *Purple Racer (female) *Violet Racer (female) *Brown Racer (male) *Silver Racer (male) *Gold Racer (male) *Orange Racer (male) *Black Racer (male) *Crimson Racer (male) *Navy Racer (male) *Teal Racer (male) *Indigo Racer (male) *Saffron Racer (male) *Amethyst Racer (female) *Vermilion Racer (male) *Chartreuse Racer (female) *Magenta Racer (female) *Viridian Racer (male) *Burgundy Racer (male) *Powder Racer (male) *Scarlet Racer (male) *Cyan Racer (female) *Azure Racer (male) *Lavender Racer (female) *Gray Racer (male) *Beige Racer (male) *Cerulean Racer (female) *Slate Racer (male) *Cobalt Racer (male) *Gunmetal Racer (male) *Copper Racer (male) *Bronze Racer (male) *Khaki Racer (male) *Citrine Racer (female) *Maroon Racer (male) *Olive Racer (male) *Peach Racer (female) *Cream Racer (male) *Sangria Racer (male) *Plum Racer (male) *Emerald Racer (male) *Cerise Racer (female) *Mauve Racer (female) *Moccasin Racer (male) *Aquamarine Racer (female) *Pearl Racer (female) *Turquoise Racer (female) *Platinum Racer (male) *Tan Racer (male) *Bittersweet Racer (male) *Periwinkle Racer (female) *Sapphire Racer (female) *Fuchsia Racer (female) *Dark Green Racer (male) *Mahogany Racer (male) *Sea Green Racer (female) *Claret Racer (male) *Lime Racer (male) *Amber Racer (female) *Ecru Racer (male) *Taupe Racer (male) *Tawny Racer (male) *Lilac Racer (female) *Ochre Racer (male) *Sepia Racer (male) *Celadon Racer (male) *Rust Racer (male) *Orchid Racer (female) *Ash Racer (male) *Steel Racer (male) *Sky Racer (female) *Burnt Orange Racer (male) *Brick Racer (male) *Caramel Racer (male) *Marigold Racer (female) *Burnt Sienna Racer (male) *Verdigris Racer (male) *Indochine Racer (male) *Carmine Racer (male) *Linen Racer (male) *Goldenrod Racer (male) *Butterscotch Racer (male) *Terracotta Racer (male) *Dark Gray Racer (male) *Harlequin Racer (male) *Apple Green Racer (male) *Amaranth Racer (female) *Ultramarine Racer (male) *Royal Racer (male) *Garnet Racer (male) *Ebony Racer (male) *Ivory Racer (female) *Thistle Racer (female) *Myrtle Racer (female) *Onyx Racer (male) *Chestnut Racer (male) *Lemon Racer (male) *Jade Racer (female) *Auburn Racer (male) *Chocolate Racer (male) *Frost Racer (female) *Sienna Racer (male) *Umber Racer (male) *Sunset Racer (female) *Cadet Racer (male) *Jungle Racer (male) *Almond Racer (male) *Mustard Racer (male) *Puce Racer (male) *Dark Brown Racer (male) *Orange Peel Racer (male) *Hunter Racer (male) *Charcoal Racer (male) *Salmon Racer (male) *Avocado Racer (male) *Wisteria Racer (female) *Coquelicot Racer (male) *Maize Racer (male) *Reseda Racer (male) *Persimmon Racer (male) *Cornflower Racer (male) *Apricot Racer (female) *Brass Racer (male) *Ruby Racer (male) *Mint Racer (male) *Forest Racer (male) *Coral Racer (female) *Aubergine Racer (female) *Dandelion Racer (female) *Honey Racer (male) *Lava Racer (male) *Hazel Racer (female) *Topaz Racer (male) *Russet Racer (male) *Pumpkin Racer (male) *Mango Racer (female) *Honeydew Racer (male) *Cantaloupe Racer (male) *Zomp Racer (male) *Alabaster Racer (male) *Pine Racer (male) *Strawberry Racer (female) *Oatmeal Racer (male) *Pistachio Racer (male) *Snow Racer (female) *Raspberry Racer (female) *Tangerine Racer (male) *Sand Racer (male) *Yam Racer (male) *Daffodil Racer (female) *Mulberry Racer (female) *Vanilla Racer (female) *Cinnamon Racer (male) *Tomato Racer (male) *Carrot Racer (male) *Blueberry Racer (female) *Watermelon Racer (female) *Denim Racer (male) *Asparagus Racer (male) *Moss Racer (female) *Manatee Racer (male) *Cranberry Racer (female) *Wheat Racer (male) *Pomegranate Racer (male) *Grape Racer (male) *Papaya Racer (male) *Thulian Racer (female) *Erin Racer (male) *Arylide Racer (male) *Flame Racer (male) *Shadow Racer (male) *Bisque Racer (male) *Spring Racer (female) *Rainbow Racer (male) *Fern Racer (female) *Sunglow Racer (male) *Tangelo Racer (male) *Pear Racer (male) *Chartreuse Yellow Racer (female) *Pansy Racer (female) *Apple Red Racer (male) *Capri Racer (male) *Paprika Racer (male) *Blackberry Racer (female) *Signalman (male) *VRV Master (male) Category:List of Sentai teams